


Handy

by spiritual_spud



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/pseuds/spiritual_spud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Dean and Castiel's beloved child. [short fluff •v•]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet one shot

You watched as Dean slowly dozed off on the lounge. This was your first time in the book bunker and so far it had been a pretty good one. It was warm, cosy and you finally had a room of your own (even if it was quite small).

Any way, Dean was asleep and you were sitting on Cas lap, snuggled into his chest. Being a kid you fit quite well into his arms, holding his hand in yours. 

You were also quite the little artist, your room full of art supplies and if you ever found something new, your first thought was 'I wonder if I can draw that?' This time it was Castiel's hands.

Him being in a male vessel meant he had large hands. They were slightly rough but still very soft, no were near as rough as Sam and Dean's.

You traced his hands with your much smaller ones, comparing them in size and noting all the small differences, such as the squareness of his or the roundness of yours.

This continued for at least 15 minutes before Cas asked what you were doing. You replied with something like, 'Cas. look at your big hands.' And continued on with what you were doing.

He was a little confused and turned to Sam, "is this something all children do?" Sam blew air from his nose, "ask Dean, I've never had a kid before."

Cas turned to see Dean, still asleep on the lounge. "Sam, Dean is resting." He didn't reply. You suddenly jumped off Cas's lap, his hand still entwined in yours, "let's go sit with dad!" You smiled, ordering more than asking.

Cas's facial expression barely changed, he simply stood and sat closely to Dean, almost on top of him. His shoulder bumping the freckled mans.

The angel lifted you to sit half on his leg and half on Dean's. You glanced over to your Uncle Sam, smiling at him as you lifted your Dads arms to wrap around you.

Dean stirred, shifting to embrace both you and Castiel in a loving embrace. You closed your eyes, Cas's stubble brushed against your forehead as he planted a kiss on his and Dean's [daughter/son].

It was moments like this you felt happy and content.

And you would cherished these moments.

Forever.


End file.
